Kushiel's Justice
}} Kushiel's Justice is the second book in the Imriel Trilogy. In this book Imriel nó Montrève de la Courcel goes to Alba to wed Dorelei mab Breidaia, while having to deal with his sudden love for Sidonie de la Courcel. Publisher's summary Imriel de la Courcel's birth parents are history's most reviled traitors, while his adoptive parents, Phèdre and Joscelin, are Terre d'Ange's greatest champions. Stolen, tortured, and enslaved as a young boy, Imriel is now a Prince of the Blood, third in line for the throne in a land that revels in beauty, art, and desire. After a year abroad to study at university, Imriel returns from his adventures a little older and somewhat wiser. But perhaps not wise enough. What was once a mere spark of interest between himself and his cousin Sidonie now ignites into a white-hot blaze. But from commoner to peer, the whole realm would recoil from any alliance between Sidonie, heir to the throne, and Imriel, who bears the stigma of his mother's misdeeds and betrayals. Praying that their passion will peak and fade, Imriel and Sidonie embark on an intense, secret affair. Blessed Elua founded Terre d'Ange and bestowed one simple precept to guide his people, love as thou wilt. When duty calls, Imriel honors his role as a member of the royal family by leaving to marry a lovely, if merely sweet, Alban princess. By choosing duty over love, Imriel and Sidonie may have unwittingly trespassed against Elua's law. But when dark powers in Alba, who fear an invasion by Terre d'Ange, seek to use the lovers' passion to bind Imriel, the gods themselves take notice. Before the end, Kushiel's justice will be felt in heaven and on earth. Cover gallery Kj.jpg|US Cover Justice Audiobook Cover.jpg|Audiobook cover Kushielsjustice uk cover.jpg|UK cover Kushiels justice french cover.jpg|French cover Justice italian part 1.jpg|Italian cover, part 1 Justice italian part 2.jpg|Italian cover, part 2 Characters House Montrève Phèdre nó Delaunay de Montrève—Comtesse de Montrève Joscelin Verreuil— Phèdre's consort; Cassiline Brother (Siovale) Imriel nó Montrève de la Courcel— Phèdre's foster-son (also member of the Royal family) Ti-Philippe—chevalier Gilot (deceased), Hugues— men-at-arms Eugènie— mistress of the household, townhouse Clory—niece of Eugenie Benoit—stable-lad, townhouse Members of the D'Angeline Royal Family Ysandre de la Courcel—Queen of Terre d'Ange; wed to Drustan mab Necthana Sidonie de la Courcel—elder daughter of Ysandre; heir to Terre d'Ange Alais de la Courcel—younger daughter of Ysandre Imriel nó Montrève de la Courcel— cousin; son of Benedicte de la Courcel (deceased) and Melisande Shahrizai Barquiel L'Envers—uncle of Ysandre; Royal Commander; Duc L'Envers (Namarre) House Shahrizai Melisande Shahrizai—mother of Imriel; wed to Benedicte de la Courcel (deceased) Faragon Shahrizai—Duc de Shahrizai Mavros, Roshana, Baptiste Shahrizai—cousins of Imriel Members of the Royal Court Ghislain nó Trevalion—noble; Royal Commander; son of Percy de Somerville (deceased) Bernadette de Trevalion—noble, wed to Ghislain, sister of Baudoin (deceased) Bertran de Trevalion—son of Ghislain and Bernadette Amaury Trente—noble, former Commander of the Queen's Guard Julien and Colette Trente—children of Amaury Nicola L'Envers y Aragon—cousin of Queen Ysandre; wed to Ramiro Zornín de Aragon Raul L'Envers y Aragon—son of Nicola and Ramiro Marguerite Lafons—Marquise de Lafoneuil Childric d'Essoms—ambassador to Ephesium Maslin de Lombelon—lieutenant in the Dauphine's Guard The Night Court Agnés Ramel—Second of Alyssum House Mignon—adept of Alyssum Janelle nó Bryony—Dowayne of Bryony House Simon nó Eglantine—adept of Eglantine House Alba Drustan mab Necthana—Cruarch of Alba; wed to Ysandre de la Courcel Breidaia—Sister of Drustan, daughter of Necthana Talorcan—son of Breidaia Dorelei—daughter of Breidaia Sibeal—sister of Drustan, daughter of Necthana, wed to Hyacinthe Hyacinthe—Master of the Straits, wed to Sibeal Firdha—Cruithne ollamh Galanna, Donal—children of Sibeal and Hyacinthe Grainne mac Conor—Lady of the Dalriada Eamonn mac Grainne, Mairead, Brennan, Caolinn, Conor—Lady Grainne's children Brigitta—Skaldic wife of Eamonn Aodhan—Dalriadan ollamh Urist—commander of the garrison of Clunderry Kinadius, Deordivus, Uven, Cailan, Domnach, Selwin, Brun—members of Clunderry's garrison Morwen, Ferghus, Berlik—magicians of the Maguin Dhonn Kinada, Kerys, Trevedic, Murghan, Hoel, Cluna—folk of Clunderry Leodan mab Nonna—lord of Briclaedh Nehailah Ansout—priestess of Elua Milcis—beekeeper Girard—D'Angeline chirurgeon Corcan—captain of the Cruarch's flagship Skaldia Adelmar of the Frisii—Ruler of Maarten's Crossing Yoel—Yeshuite pilgrim Halla—innkeeper Ernst—wool-merchant Ortwin—harbor-master of Norstock Ditmarus and Ermegart—members of the Unseen Guild Vralia Iosef—trade-ship's captain Ravi, Yuri, Ruslan—sailors Micah ben Ximon—commander of the Vralian army Tadeuz Vral—Grand Prince of Vralia Fedor Vral—Tadeuz' brother; rebel Jergens—fur-trader Ethan and Galia of Ommsmeer, son Adam—Yeshuite pilgrims Kebek—Tatar horse-thief Avraham ben David—Rebbe of Miroslas Skovik—seal-hunting boat's captain Others Lelahiah Valai—Queen Ysandre's chirurgeon Emile—Proprietor of the Cockerel Quintilius Rousse—Royal Admiral, father of Eamonn Favrielle nó Eglantine—couturiere Bérèngere of Namarre—head of Naamah's Order Amarante of Namarre—daughter of Bérèngere Morit—woman of Saba, astronomer Eleazar ben Enokh—Yeshuite mystic Raphael Murain—priest of Naamah Diokles Agallon—Ephesian ambassador; member of the Unseen Guild Tibault de Toluard—Marquis de Toluard (Siovale) Isembart—steward of the Shahrizai hunting manor Lucius Tadius da Lucca—friend of Imriel's Cladia Fulvia—Lucius' sister; member of the Unseen Guild Domenico Martelli (deceased)—Duke of Valpetra Canis (deceased)—member of the Unseen Guild; emissary of Melisande Historical Figures Benedicte de la Courcel (deceased)—great-uncle of Ysandre; Imriel's father Baudoin de Trevalion (deceased)—cousin of Ysandre; executed for treason Isidore d'Aiglemort (deceased)—noble; traitor turned hero (Camlach) Waldemar Selig (deceased)—Skaldic warlord; invaded Terre d'Ange Necthana (deceased)—mother of Drustan The Marhkagir (deceased)—mad ruler of Drujan; lord of Darsšanga (sic) Jagun (deceased)—the chief of the Kereyit Tatars Gallus Tadius (deceased)—great-grandfather of Lucius Cinhil Ru (deceased)—legendary leader of the Cruithne Donnchadh (deceased)—legendary magician of the Maghuin Dhonn Chapter Summaries References Kushiel-2-2